


you saw brilliance

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: Of the Darkness, We Unite [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fic, Spirit Healer Hawke, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Despite the alarming frequency of Gareth's being injured, Fenris is grateful that he's stillhis.





	you saw brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/gifts).



For once in his life, Fenris is glad to see the abomination.

Gareth clings to Fenris’ forearm, knuckles turning white as he grips the metal, breath hacking and there’s bloody foam at the corners of his mouth.

“ _Gareth_ ,” Fenris says, tipping his head so that their eyes meet. “I got you. It’s going to be okay – _you’re_ going to be okay.”

What Fenris wants to do is shout, scream, shake Gareth’s shoulders and _demand_ he tell him why he took that blade. He had been too slow; it had just been Gareth between those slavers and the children. It had been instinct on Gareth’s part – had to be.

Anders swears under his breath, pressing his hands on either side of the wound and they begin to glow that eerie bright, bright blue – so different from the white of Gareth’s magic.

Gareth makes a noise, something reminiscent of pain and discomfort, and his grip doubles its strength. So much so that Fenris can feel the pressure of it, even through the armour. He places his other hand over it, squeezes Gareth’s hand as tightly as he can.

He never looks away from Gareth’s pain-dulled gaze.

“I’m here, Gareth. I’m here.”

“Chil… dren…?” Gareth has to force the word out, it catches and clicks against his teeth and tongue.

Fenris smiles, trying to be as reassuring as possible, “All of them are fine. Aveline is with them now.”

Though he tries, all Gareth manages is a twitch of his head in response. It’s followed quickly by a sharp gasp and a grimace of pain.

“Sorry,” Anders mutters, but he doesn’t look up or away from his work.

Sometimes, he could hate that noble nature of Gareth’s. That horrible self-sacrificing trait of his that runs so strong in his blood; remembers that Leandra had told him it was in his father, too. It’s something that seems to run in the Hawke family; Fenris had known what he was signing on for when he came back. But the thought of living without Gareth a day longer? That feeling had been too great.

Even now, despite the war of emotions going on within his chest, Fenris would not change his decision. He may between anger, fear, and relief, but at least he still has Gareth. He focuses on that, leaning in and brushing a kiss against Gareth’s forehead.

“You’re going to be alright,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.”  
>  **Words:** 403 words
> 
> And there! Look, I finally finished them! Dear god, these prompts have been sitting in my inbox for a very long time. This is just a friendly reminder, but you can always find me over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I am a complete mess and also write fanfiction.


End file.
